Turning Tables
by Aninahninah
Summary: The last installment in my trilogy of Adele-named stories. One shot epilogue to what happens after Chris accepts Darren's proposal in "Someone Like You." RPF. CrissColfer.


A/N: I can honestly say that I'm grinning crazily as I type these words right now. Because I missed this so much! This is the final installment of my "trilogy" of CrissColfer stories, starting with "Rumor Has It," then "Someone Like You." I really hope you guys have enjoyed this crazy ride of beautiful CrissColfer loving.

CRISSCOLFER IS SO ON! I mean, y'all heard what Max Ehrich said about why he and Chris broke up, right? ;)

So anyways, love you lots. This final one-shot is dedicated to you, the readers, who have stuck with me through all my craziness and bad smut, and to Nicholas, my bestest friend in the entire world, who has to deal with me everyday.

Hugs and klisses,

Nina

Chris looked into the mirror, studying his reflection. He had to say, he was looking mighty fine. He only hoped Darren thought so. He adjusted his tie and whispered to himself, "this is it," before stepping out of the dressing room door. His father stood outside, smiling big and friendly.

"I cant believe this is happening, son. After all the bullying and shit you've had to go through, you're finally here. Your mother and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Chris smiled nervously and took a deep breath as his father took his arm. Darren and him had previously agreed to have Chris walk down the aisle to meet Darren, as it had always been Chris's dream. Speaking of Darren, Chris finally looked up to see his husband- to- be standing at the altar, a goofy grin covering his face, his eyes crinkled. As the music started Chris walked toward his fiancé, and when he got close enough to see that Darren was crying, he couldn't help the tears streaming down his own face. This was his fairytale, his happy ending.

He looked deep into Darren's eyes upon getting to the altar, and stared deep into the greenish-brown beautiful seas that belonged to the very man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. They had written their own vows, and Chris was first up.

"Darren…you are my everything. The moment we first met, I knew you were the one. And we've gone through so much, and you've always been there, right by my side. I honestly don't know how you put up with me sometimes, but I thank you because you always do, and even when things get difficult, you never leave. You are the perfect man, and so much more. I love you."

Darren was crying, and Chris's hands were shaking as he slid the wedding ring onto Darren's finger.

Darren cleared his throat and began his turn. "Chris, every moment I spend with you is priceless. I know that at times we had different things to do and sometimes with our busy schedules, it was hard to spend as much time with each other. And there were plenty of difficult times we had to go through. There were fights and tears and lonely nights." Darren paused, and Chris wondered where he was going with this.

"But, baby, we made it. We made it, Chris. And I can honestly say, that the way I feel for you is undeniable. I love you. I love you more than anyone else on this planet, and I am entirely ready to devote my entire being to you, the love of my life, for the rest of our time together in this world. I'm ready to love you forever Chris."

Chris turned away for a brief moment to wipe his eyes, before turning back to Darren as he slipped the ring on his finger.

And finally, the two were joined together in marriage, and Darren pulled Chris in close, his arms around his lower back, Chris's around Darren's neck, as the two kissed with more love and passion than ever before, and the crowd cheered happily.

Chris rolled over in bed, reaching over automatically for his husband. But his hand grasped air, and he groaned, wondering what Darren was up to now. When Darren couldn't sleep, Chris would wake up to find him writing songs in the bathtub, or lightly strumming the guitar in the kitchen, or playing the piano downstairs, always careful not to disturb Chris. Sometimes Chris would sneak out and listen to his husband if he was singing lightly. The songs Darren wrote would often be about him, and Chris secretly loved to hear Darren singing that he loved Chris more than if Darren was to tell Chris in person. But tonight Darren wasn't singing anywhere. Suddenly, Chris knew exactly where Darren would be, and he felt crazy for not remembering. He walked over a room, opened the door quietly, and saw his husband rocking back and forth in a rocking chair, back turned to Chris, humming lightly. Chris walked up behind him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. Dark green, hazel eyes looked up, filled with love and pride.

"Look, Chris, I put her to sleep."

Chris looked at the baby asleep in Darren's arms, the small baby girl whose adoption they'd finalized that morning. Chris smiled and lifted up baby Kristina from Darren's arms, kissing her head before placing her in her crib.

Darren looked slightly dejected, before Chris walked back to the rocking chair, and sat in it, positioning himself in Darren's lap. The older man smiled and held Chris like he had held Kristina just seconds ago.

The two men shared a look that told their story.

Chris leaned over, placing one hand on his husband's now scruffy chin, his thumb brushing Darren's glasses, as their lips lightly brushed.

There was no need to deepen the kiss, Chris's light, hot breath on Darren's lips and neck was enough to tell the older man exactly what he wanted.

"Chris…you know that we're not gonna get much sleep for the next year while Kristina's still young…" Darren warned, but he was already painfully hard through the boxers he was sleeping in.

"Mmhmmmm…" Chris hummed, licking the shell of his husband's ear and causing an electric pleasure shock to zoom down Darren's spine as he automatically bucked his hips forward. "But," Chris continued, "We worked so hard during the whole adoption process, I just though we deserved a…" Chris leaned close to Darren's ear, breath ghosting down his neck, "celebration…"

Darren lifted Chris up, still in a cradle hold, and carried him out of Kristina's room and into their bedroom.

"Kristina Criss-Colfer!" called out the head principal of USC, as the young woman walked across the stage, a huge smile lighting up her pretty face, her long black hair trailing behind her.

Chris and Darren jumped up and down, screaming, hand and hand. The two men were in their forties now, but kept a busy schedule. Chris had recently won an Oscar for a movie he had directed, and Darren was going to be off to New York this week to do another show on Broadway.

As the next name was called and Kristina walked off stage, Darren slipped his arm around Chris and dipped him down, kissing him hard in front of everyone.

From down below, Kristina looked up and rolled her eyes at her two parents, used to the constant affection they showed each other, full of love for both of them.

"And I loved your Grandpa D, but he liked this girl named Mia, and I thought they were going to get married, but then as it turns out, Grandpa D really loved me, and we ended up getting married!"

"I'm glad Grandpa D married you, Grandpa C, and not that Mia girl…" said little Loren, her brown curls shining in the sun as they sat on the porch.

"Me too, Loren, because I love him very much, and I always will." Said Chris, smiling at his husband.

"And I'll always love you, Christopher…" teased Darren, his green eyes crinkling the same way they did 30 years ago.

A/N: Okay, so I may have cried a little bit when I wrote that last bit. I just love these guys so much and I love you guys so much. Thanks so much for everything!

-nina


End file.
